Warped Between Worlds
by Grayshadow Warrior
Summary: "When storm clouds shadow stars, the Clans will fall, but with hope comes the moon, the savior of all." When Calli Cunnings is very suddenly turned into a cat, her whole world turns upside down and it's up to her to save the Clans from a specific evil tom. Mini project.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my (very few) loyal readers! Welcome to my mini story, Warped Between Worlds! This will not be updated regularly because my main project now is Star-Crossed, but it will have more chapters coming when I get ideas. Any suggestions will be considered, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Hi. I'm Calli Cunnings—well, I used to be, anyway. You'll know what I mean later, though it might not make sense at first for you. Just sit back and listen to my tale…

I was walking home from KBK Middle School, book bag draping from my arm, science books in the other. It was time to head home, and snowy clouds were filling the sky.

 _First snow of the year,_ I thought.

I was a normal girl of 12, with mousy brown and somewhat curly hair, thin framed rectangle glasses and hazel eyes. I was a follower at school, really, and hardly ever thought for myself, so you can imagine how startled I felt when I had to make this sudden decision.

A strange was voice calling me from within an alley, pleading to me in a rather small voice.

"Girl… Come here. You are needed. Please."

 _Come on Calli… Don't talk to strangers. Your mother taught you this for a reason._ But the person sounded so helpless. It needed my help.

I turned the corner and looked around. "Hello?"

"Hello." came a voice beneath me.

I screamed and jumped backward. _A cat?_ No. I rubbed my blue rectangle glasses. I couldn't have been seeing right.

"Come, please, you are needed where I come from. We cats need help from…" the silver cat stopped, seeming to have trouble saying this. "From you. Are you willing?"

Yep, I was definitely seeing right. But this couldn't be possible! A real life cat was talking to me! And it looked as if it had actual _stars_ in its pelt. I must have been dreaming…

"Well…"

The cat stopped me. "We need you now, or you don't come."

I nodded finally. "Yeah. Okay. But where— _whoa_!" I was suddenly transported to a vast forest covered in oak and birch trees, all different sizes and shapes.

But that wasn't the weird part. I was… _shorter_ , somehow, like I had shrank to the size of a— _oh no_! I gazed down at my feet, or _paws_ now. They were a mouse brown color, like my hair. I looked behind me. A light brown tail greeted me.

"Am I a _cat_?" I asked to no one in particular, as it seemed I was right.

I wondered if this wouldn't have happened if I had stayed back in Kennebunk, kept walking… Then this strange dream wouldn't be happening, and I would be at home, drinking my mom's apple cider—but _was_ this a dream?

"Welcome to ThunderClan, young one," said the silver starry cat.

"ThunderClan? What is this, where am I? I want to go back!"

The silver tabby's amber eyes filled with sympathy and it tilted its head. "I'm sorry. You made that decision already. And as for where we are… this is ThunderClan's side of the lake. You will live there for now, I'll make sure they welcome you. Good luck."

Good luck? For what? Now this cat was just messing with me. Phft, I just got turned it to a cat for God's sake!

The cat turned to leave.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here? I thought you needed help!"

It turned around again and recited, "When storm clouds shadow stars, the Clans will fall, but with hope comes the moon, the savior of all," and disappeared into the wind.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted, clawing at the sky with those alien paws of mine, but it was too late; the silver cat that had gotten me into this mess was gone.

* * *

 **These story chapters will be shorter than my other story Star-Crossed's chapters because this is a mini project to do for fun. I know this is a very common type of story, but as I said, it's mini. Please follow, favorite, and review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I think it was Moonglade's review that made me want to continue, so many thanks to them. Oh, and I changed up the prophecy a little, because it didn't fit my planned out plot as well as I wanted it to. Is it too obvious? I think so. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

StarClan

Lakefrost

I don't know why the rest of StarClan wanted me to do it. A Twoleg in the Clans? Unacceptable! But the stars never lie, and the medicine cats had already learned of the prophecy.

'The Twoleg will do fine,' everyone told me. 'It is its destiny, and nothing will go wrong.' I'm not sure I believe them, though. Nothing good has ever come from Twolegs.

I suppose it doesn't matter now, though. The Twoleg has arrived. I want to wash my tongue form speaking its language to convince it to join me. I honestly believe we're fine without it. But again, the stars never lie.

But does a Twoleg?

I've had plenty of experience before with those rotten flea-bags, being the only cat that can communicate with them. It's difficult to understand them, even when you do speak in their tongue, which can make what they're trying to say or do to you misinterpreted. That's what led into my capture once.

I suppose I'll just have to trust the Twoleg. Perhaps in a cat's body, it will help us. …No. I'm getting too hopeful. They're as stupid as mice and can't do a thing without messing up.

But then again, it did seem to cooperate. I'll just have to wait and see where this goes.

—x—

ThunderClan Territory

Calli

I told myself it was a dream. A nightmare, if you would. After all, cats don't talk! It calmed me a little, and I decided to explore.

The territory was covered with trees, bunched together to form large and almost comfortable shadows.

My weird new nose picked up strange scents everywhere, and my hearing had increased so much that I could hear rustles in bushes yards away. Even my eyesight seemed to have increased.

It was really strange walking on four… _paws_ , I think they are. I mean, traveling around on two legs was much easier than stumbling along like this. I would eventually grow used to it, I had decided, but _man_ , was it difficult!

I decided not to waste this weird dream, and started to explore. Along the way I found some dark blue berries that I knew better than to eat, a little chipmunk hiding in the undergrowth, and paw prints. Lots of paw prints.

They led me to a large area surrounded by brambles and thorns. Inside, I saw a huge colony working together, all consisting of… cats?

Most of them turned and spotted me, a mixture of surprise, fear, and confusion lighting up their eyes.

"Who are you?" one demanded, thrusting me downward. "State your name!"

"I—I'm Calli," I choked as he pressed his paw down on my throat. "I mean n-n-no harm!"

"Shadestorm! You'll kill her if you continue that. Let go," hissed a broad-shouldered tom, storming forward.

"Yes, Hollowstar," said the cat, releasing me.

"Thank you," I sighed, starting to look around. On my left stood a pure white cat, glaring at me with yellow eyes, and by my right, Shadestorm, the one who had pinned me down before. The strangely combined names reminded me of something. A book, maybe?

The one called Hollowstar approached me, eyes narrowing to slits. "Why are you here?"

"I wandered here by accident! I didn't mean—"

"You didn't smell cats _anywhere_? You've never heard of us, or seen us before?" Hollowstar looked unconvinced.

"No, really!" I refused to tell of how that silver cat took me here. They'd never believe me. _I_ didn't believe me.

Before Hollowstar could press me for answers again, a little lithe female confronted him. "Now, now, Hollowstar. She's just arrived. And remember…" her voice lowered to a whisper, and she finished the rest of the sentence in his ear.

"You're right, Bumbleshine. But you can't just welcome a random rogue into your Clan."

Then, everything snapped together. The names, rogues, Clans. _Warriors_ by Erin Hunter, the book series I had read in 4th grade. That made the dream seem less weird and mysterious, so I calmed down a bit. That didn't mean my fear was gone. I remembered the things the wild felines did in the books to outsiders. "Are… are you going to hurt me?"

"If you don't hurt us," Shadestorm growled.

Hollowstar gave Shadestorm a glare and began to speak to me once again. "We will not harm you, but we do not appreciate your sudden wandering into our camp. Only a cat with the brain of a small snail would have such a stupid idea."

"We can't just force her to go. If her brain truly is that weak, then sending her out once more could mean death," reminded Bumbleshine.

The leader nodded, seeming to dive deep into thought. "Of course. But if we let her stay, what will the rest of ThunderClan think? What will the other Clans think?"

So we were in ThunderClan. Why'd it have to be them? Why not WindClan, or ShadowClan, or even RiverClan? ThunderClan was always so overrated. But I guess it was kind of thrilling, being surrounded by cats that I used to dream of meeting, even if they weren't really the warriors in the series. It was cool.

"What they think matters not. And I never said we had to keep her. Would it do any harm to teach her some skills? She's rather young, not even old enough to become a warrior. Hollowstar, you wouldn't let her die, would you?" the lithe she-cat pressed.

I felt excitement ripple through me. Would they really let me stay? I guess it was necessary to my survival in this dream, anyway. I threw Bumbleshine a thankful glance and waited for Hollowstar's reply. Apparently, guilt-tripping him was the way to go, because his answer made my heart leap.

"Well… I suppose she can stay for now, but she shouldn't get into any trouble. And I need to assign her a mentor." the leader sighed, unable to refuse Bumbleshine's words.

Shadestorm's eyes narrowed, and his unsheathed claws showed me his disapproval even without his statement against my training. "Hollowstar, she's a rogue! You can't do this, not without the Clan's approval!"

Hollowstar thought about this. "You're right, I'll announce it to the Clan."

I watched as he leaped up onto a towering stone, and if I was remembering correctly, it was called the High Rock. I couldn't believe my luck, being accepted by a Clan leader! Maybe this dream wasn't so bad after all. I've started to hope it'll last longer.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!" I remembered this call from the books, when Bluestar, Firestar, or Bramblestar would begin a meeting.

Looking around, there weren't many more cats to join us, having there already been most of the Clan already out when I had burst into their camp.

"This rogue, who calls herself Calli, is young enough not to know how to survive in the wild, yet old enough to be trained by one of our elite warriors. As the kind and loving leader I am, I would not bear to see a young rogue die without a chance to learn how she could've lived, and I shall grant her the great opportunity to train under one of my warrior's care." I cringed at Hollowstar's narcissistic attitude. "Do I have any objections?"

I turned my gaze to the other cats surrounding me. Most seemed to take pity on me, but others, like Shadestorm, had their doubts. I was surprised to see that no one said anything against my sudden acceptance by Hollowstar.

The leader continued, "Then it is my duty to give Calli a mentor. Doveleaf, you will have the opportunity to train this young apprentice."

I instinctively padded forward and pressed my nose up to the silver warrior's, hearing a slightly unenthusiastic cheer rise up, chanting my name.

"Calli! Calli! Calli!"

* * *

 **So, how was it? Feel free to tell me so in a review! I'd also like to say that if you want me to update a certain story, don't hesitate to let me know. It makes me almost immediately start to write. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time, amigos!**


End file.
